battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Infected missions
2013 Missions The 2.3 Patch introduced a set of new missions related to the new units and game mechanics introduced with the patch. Some missions reward the rare Black Nanopod , of which can also be obtained as random battle rewards in the encounters against enemy infected units. The zombie-themed Decorations will attract Infected encounters, supposedly increasing the encounter rate and thus more opportunities to collect . The name of the missions all reference popular titles from the "zombie" genre. 28 Days Earlier : Reward: 2000 XP : Next Mission: Dawn : Zombie Reference: 28 Days Later Dawn :* Defeat the "Zombies" (x3) : Note that some of these battles consist of multiple waves. : Reward: 3000 XP : Next Mission: The Reanimation : Zombie Reference: Dawn of the Dead also known as Dawn of Dead : Also note that in one battle you acquire two sharpshooters and an officer automatically but they do not add to your troops after the battle The Reanimation "We're experimenting on Zombies now? Really? Isn't it the sort of hubris that leads to an inevitable ironic downfall in Zombie movies?" ''Lt. Morgan ''"These are just people! They have pumping hearts, working lungs, and steady, if irregular, brain activity. They're as alive as you and I, just angrier and more... mutated" ''Floyd ''"You know, as the scientist, you're pretty much guaranteed to die regardless. I guess you can do all the experiments you want." ''Lt. Morgan :* Make a Scalpel at the Tool Shop :* Make a Bone Saw at the Tool Shop :* Make Tweezers at the Tool Shop : Reward: 2000 XP and 5 Black Nanopods : Next Mission: Left 4 Work : Zombie Reference: ''Return of the Living Dead or Re-Animator? Left 4 Work :* Build 2 Scarezombies :* Defeat the "Infected" on the World Map (x5) : Reward: 5000 XP : Next Mission: Dread Rising : Zombie Reference: Left 4 Dead (video game) Dread Rising :* Build the Black Nanopod Processing Facility :* Build the Infection Test Facility : Reward: : Next Mission: Resident Chaotic Evil, Un-Undead Nightmare : Zombie Reference: Dead Rising (video game) Resident Chaotic Evil :* Infect an Injured Unit : This requires the newly built Infection Test Facility, 5 , and an injured unit in the Hospital queue. : Reward: 2500 : Next Mission: Un-Undead Nightmare : Zombie Reference: Resident Evil (a video game and movie series) Un-Undead Nightmare :* Defeat the Infected At Recoil Ridge (x5) : Reward: 2000 XP : Next Mission: Planet Terror : Zombie Reference: Undead Nightmare (Expansion to Red Dead Redemption) Planet Terror : Lt. Morgan and Floyd talk about the possible origin of the zombies, which leads them to a new World Map location, the Frozen Wasteland. This mission became available some time after 2.3 Patch was released, added in a minor update. :* Go to the Frozen Wasteland : Reward: 2500 XP : Next Mission: Dead Snow : Zombie Reference: Planet Terror Dead Snow "So this is the home of zombies." ''Sgt. Ramsey ''"A saving measure of the empire that has gone horribly wrong." ''Floyd ''"Or a program to create imperial super soldiers, that was a little bit wrong." ''Sgt. Ramsey ''"That's something true." ''Lt. Morgan :* Finish off the Zombies (Go to Frozen Wasteland) :* Finish off the Zombies (10 encounters to complete) : Note: Kill 10 hordes : Reward: 5000 XP : Next Mission: - : Zombie Reference: ''Dead Snow (a Norwegian zombie film) 2014 Missions Evil Residents | desc = "Zombies". There's no such thing. It's silly. | reward = , , unlocks Black Nanopod Facility, Infection Test Facility, Scarezombie, Zombie Slicer, Zombie Smasher, Zombie Bear Trap, Zombie 'Sploder | followup = Floyd of the Infected | goal1 = Defeat the Infected! | goal1image = | game file name = p03_ZOMBIE_010_MoreZombies }} Floyd of the Infected | desc = As an ethical man, I'm against this, but as a Scientist... | reward = | goal1 = Build the Infection Test Facility in the Military category | goal1image = | goal2 = Infect a wounded unit at the Infection Test Facility | goal2image = | game file name = p03_ZOMBIE_020_MoreZombies }} Category:Missions